


Crave You

by bliztoise



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Smut, dfab!reader, like reader has a vagina but but it's not rly specific and i didn't use any pronouns so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so basically this is a smutty songfic for the song Crave You by Flight Facilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

They called you haughty. Did you care? No. You were confident and well-founded in your looks. That’s why you weren’t at least one bit surprised when you were stared at. You knew you looked good. You made heads turn, simple as that. Of course, with beauty like that, there came drawbacks. The insults, the angry women, the words “whore” and “nightwalker” following you everywhere. You didn’t let it bother you though. You’d stopped caring when you were sixteen. Now, years later, when you got an invitation to a ball in the palace itself, you grinned at the opportunity to flaunt what you were born with.

You were dressed in incredible clothes. A floor length gold dress, with earrings to match, and small golden kitten heels, so as not to trip on the dress, or anything really. Your hair washed and smelling of lavender, you took a deep breath before exiting your carriage. You knew you looked stunning, as always, but it was always your brain making you get nervous before a party. You walked up to the door, nodding at the footmen.

The minute you walked in and they announced your name, all of your anxieties dissipated. Everyone looked at you. Some with yearning and lust, some with jealousy and hatred. You soaked it all in, looking around. Your gaze swept over the crowd, to see the faces stare back at you. That’s when you saw him. A man in all green, keeping his eyes on the man he was talking to. You took it as a personal insult, really, that this man wouldn’t look at you. He tossed a look your way, but then he was immediately back to his conversation.

He intrigued you now. You didn’t know this man, but he had a sophisticated aura about him. You wanted to know about him. Who was he? Why didn’t he stare like everyone else? Did he find you unappealing? What was unsatisfactory about you?

The minute you walked into the party, there were people upon you.

“Who made your dress? It’s absolutely to die for!” A woman in bright yellow questioned.

“Would you care for a dance m’lady?” A stout redhead intoned, extending his hand.

“Nevermind him, come for a drink with me? Being that pretty must have you parched,” another stranger joked. All of them were trying to vie for your attention.

You waved them all off, sort of wading through the crowd to the refreshment table. You picked up a flute of champagne, taking small sips. You stared at the mystery man while he made his rounds, sometimes dancing with women here and there, talking to men heatedly. You pulled aside a servant girl to finally ask who he was.

“Excuse me, but could you tell me who that man over there is? He seems a little familiar, but my memory must be failing me.” You smiled gently, trying not to appear eager or overwhelming to the poor girl.

“Well, miss, that’s Prince Loki, next in line for the throne, behind Thor of course,” The girl explained, yelping a little when her superior gave her a stern look, seeing she wasn’t working.

“Thanks. Good luck with him,” you say, gesturing to her superior. Feeling a little generous, along with some pity for this girl, you slip some money into the pocket of her apron. The girl thanks you profusely and retreats back to the table to clear some plates.                                                                                                                    

You spend a good while after trying to catch his attention. He irritated you, the way he looked around so confidently, yet never looked at you. Meanwhile, you practically had a crowd of people wanting to dance with you, or try to convince you to do some more...risqué things over in a couple choice corners. Yet here you were, captivated by this one man, who didn’t even know you were there. You needed to be noticed by him. You were drawn to him because he had no immediate interest in you. He had you wrapped around his finger, and he knew it. He was just waiting to strike. Or for you to become desperate enough to come to him. Whichever came first.

You tried everything. You practically oozed sex while talking to a man near him, you danced with someone else while he danced with another. When he briefly sat down to eat you grabbed the nearest man and waltzed over near the royal family’s table, laughing at the random man’s unfunny jokes, played with your earrings, even slightly turned your head and flashed a smile in his direction, your dance partner thinking he was the most interesting person in the world. It was infuriating how much you wanted him to come see you, to talk to you. Had you really gotten so low that you needed every man’s attention?

It was late into the night when you decided to call it quits. He wasn’t worth it. You were nearly tearing out your hair over this ridiculous man. You finally settled on the truth that you can’t please everyone, and clearly, tonight he was the ‘everyone’. You planned to spend the rest (or what was left of) the night at home, in some comfortable clothes and beside a fire. Loki be damned.

You were practically marching down the massive hallway to the main doors when there was a puff of green smoke and the god of mischief himself was standing in front of you, leaning on a pillar.

“Are you really leaving? A pity, because I was just about to come talk to you.” Loki smirked, his eyes drinking you in.

“ _Bullshit_ ,” you scoffed. “You’ve been avoiding me all night like the fucking plague. Now that I’m leaving, you wanna come say something? That’s unfair.”

”What a filthy mouth. Someone has _got_ to do something about that. And whoever said life was fair darling?” Loki skirted a little closer to you, folding his arms across his chest.

“Yea, well, I like to think life has been fair to me. But then I came here tonight and got the cold shoulder from you for most of it, so.” You pushed past him, keeping your eyes forward. You were not going to look back at him. You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing you still wanted him.

He walked after you, not really worried about you actually leaving. He knew you wanted him, he reciprocated the feeling. You were the most divine thing to walk into that godforsaken Great Hall all night. It was just fun to watch you try to get his attention.

“Listen, let’s not be children about this; I know you want me, and I very much want you. Let’s cut to the chase, pet.”

“Two words: fuck you,” you said, storming off. You were so close to the doors when, once again, he appeared in front of you, this time actually stopping you. He kissed you, hands on your cheeks, lips trying to deepen said kiss.

You were shocked, to say the least, but let it slide. You might’ve been too proud in the Grand Hall, but now you were just hungry. For Loki.

You broke apart, slightly panting.

“Well fuck. This is certainly better than my other plans for the rest of the night,” you said, looking him with slight mischief in your eyes. Loki chuckled, snapping his fingers quietly. You looked around and saw a green bed with gold accents in one spot of the room.

“Well, this is a little forward, isn’t it my Prince?” You asked, reaching to wrap your arms around his neck.

“Oh, darling, you have no idea,” Loki said with a wicked grin.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! My computer crapped out on me and my only chance to write were stolen home alone moments on my parent's laptop!! pls enjoy tho!!!

He immediately went to help you out of your dress, holding it while you tried to shimmy out of that and kick off your heels. As soon as the bothersome dress is on the floor, you nearly lunge for his clothes, going for the suit jacket first. You quickly unbutton everything that needs to be, your fingers moving fast. You surprise yourself at the speed you were moving. You knew you wanted him, but not this much.

He laughed at you, amused. He helped you by removing each piece as you unbuckled or unbuttoned it. When you were both naked, he looked up and saw you had a fire in your eyes. You wanted this. It was happening.

Loki ushered you onto the bed, letting you lay back onto the black duvet.

"For making you wait, I suppose you deserve something, pet." He quickly dove down and threw your thighs over his shoulders, eager to see you fall apart before him. He peppered the insides of your thighs with kisses, occasionally sucking on a choice patch of skin.

You were sure you were going to sit there all night not so much as even a finger laid on your vagina. He was going to torture you for mouthing off earlier. All you could do while you laid there helplessly was play with your chest, trying to derive some sort of pleasure from playing with your nipples.

Finally, finally he touched you. He slipped one finger into you, a wet swish following. You moaned long and loud, hands gripping the duvet beneath you.

"You're so responsive, love. What would you do if I added my tongue?" Loki, asked, smiling devilishly and putting his mouth to work. He sucked on your labia for a quick second before delving in to find your clit, lapping at it and tracing patterns into it.

"Oh gods, Loki!" You moaned, one hand going back to work your chest, the other going to lightly thread through his hair. It was hard not to just commandeer him with your hand, to show him what you liked. He smiled against you, working his finger in and out. You just writhed and moaned on the bed for him, utterly pleased you hadn't gone home tonight. He made one finger two, curling them upwards. You nearly shouted you felt so good, moaning Loki's name, telling him how good he was, and how much you loved this and could he please go faster.

He just grinned some more, having you right where he wanted you. He loved having you on his bed, desperate and wanton for him. It made him feel powerful, in complete control. And you didn't mind a bit, by the way you were so thoroughly drenched. He continued to twist and curl his fingers in you, loving the way you keened and begged.

You were close, if the way you were clenching around his fingers was any indication. He smirked again, having you right where he wanted you. You were so close, you could taste it. You were practically trying to hump his hand.

He stopped. You immediately sat up and were about to yell at him when he gave you a look like You had done something bad.

"I told you someone had to do something about your dirty mouth, darling. This is your punishment. "

"You fucker," you spat, wanting to get up and slap him, but unable to due to the current jelly-like state of your legs. He'd eaten you out too well, and your lower half had seemingly given out on you in the movement department.

"Now now, no need to talk like that. You will get to cum, but it will be when I say so. Now get up, I want to see you ride me, pet." He stood, giving you a hand as well, going to lay back against his headboard, hand lightly massaging his cock, waiting for you. You crawled forward, slowly going over his legs and taking his dick into your hands, lightly stroking him while lining him up with your vagina.

You slightly teased him, rubbing the head of his dick along your lower lips, causing him to slightly buck his hips and hiss. “You shouldn’t do that, it’s very contradicting to what we both want.”

“Yea, well, all’s fair in love and war.” You grinned. Deciding to cut the crap, you held him in place and sank down, moaning softly and and resting your hands on his chest. His hips stuttered up into yours, hands gripping your thighs tightly.

“Norns! You’re so hot and wet around me!” You only moaned in response. You bounced on top of him, switching it up every so often from short and fast to long and slow. It drove him wild.

Loki reached up and kissed you hungrily, biting your lip. You kissed back, lowering yourself to his neck and chest, sucking and biting his pale skin, making it an irritated red. He began to thrust back up into you, his impatience getting the better of him. You didn’t mind, in fact, you anticipated it. You slowed down and swiveled your hips, letting him do some of the work.

You reached down to play with your clit, rubbing it just so that you felt a white hot sensation racing its way through you. You panted, your head going back.

“Please tell me you’re about to cum. I can’t stand it anymore,” you said, thrusting yourself down, one hand on his shoulder, the other still on your clit, no longer caring how he saw you, as long as you reached that climax.

“Yes darling, cum. I need to feel you squeezing my prick,” Loki moaned, his hands starting to bruise your thighs. You let go, moaning long and loud, feeling your walls milk him. He came moments later, shuddering as he emptied himself into you.

You climbed off of him, laying down on the bed to catch your breath. You’d leave in a minute.

Apparently those weren’t his plans, as he rolled over and threw an arm over your torso.

“And where do you think you’re going?” He whispered, eyes peaceful.

“Home. Where I belong,” You retorted, heaving a sigh and getting up. You were about to pull your dress back over your head, but he stopped you, throwing it back to the floor and pulling you back to the bed.

“Pet, you will stay here tonight, and possibly leave in the morning,” Loki insisted, a small smile on his lips.

“Possibly?” You asked.

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll keep you just for sex.” You just shook your head, laying back down beside him. You certainly didn’t regret playing that strenuous game of cat and mouse now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh?? not bad right??? tbh this was like two and a half pages lmao

**Author's Note:**

> yea??? thoughts??? questions??? anything???


End file.
